


Bad Weather

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Childhood Traumatic Experiences, Power Outage, Shadow Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Octavio's home alone during a thunder storm, and the power goes out leading him to remember a not so pleasant childhood experience. Elliott tries to distract him.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Bad Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter: ohthatsviolet

The loud rumble of the thunder outside made Octavio jump involuntarily. He paused the game he was playing and set his controller down onto the couch, turning to look out the large windows of his apartment. Solace didn't often get bad weather, but when it did it was _bad_. It was currently raining heavily, and the thunder seemed to be getting closer. The weather report had said to also expect lightning at some point. It wasn't so bad. The sound of the rain was kind of soothing as it hammered against the window. The thunder...well...he could get used to that. Octavio stood and made his way towards the window, looking down onto the sidewalk below which was now filled with large puddles and pedestrians rushing about as they tried to find respite from the rain. The only thing that was really bothering the runner right now, was his partner wasn't home from work yet, and would probably have to walk home in this. He didn't mind bad weather really; in fact looking at it pour down was kind of fun! Until the lights over his head flickered a few times and went out, leaving him in complete darkness. 

Okay, maybe this wasn't fun anymore. 

He had a little light from the window, which helped him stumble his way back towards the couch. It was only then he realised the power going out, meant his TV and console were now shut off and he hadn't saved his progress.   
"Mierda," he muttered to himself, sliding down onto the floor and folding his arms with a pout.   
What was he supposed to do now? His leg was already beginning to jitter with boredom. He dug his phone out of his pocket, deciding maybe he could do a quick livestream and complain to his fans about the situation he was in and use them as some entertainment. He quickly realised no power also meant no internet. Of course. 

The rain and thunder outside seemed to be getting louder now. The rain was clattering so hard against the window, Octavio was surprised it hadn't shattered. It was kind of freaking him out, honestly. He didn't mind the noise so much but sitting here alone in the dark like this was...bringing back some bad memories. He reached behind him, and searched among the couch cushions for a throw blanket he could use for some comfort. It took him a few moments to find exactly what he was looking for, since Elliott had some sort of mini obsession with couch cushions. But, the struggle was worth it in the end. When he went to spread the blanket out, something else had been dragged down with it; one of Elliott's hoodies.   
Jackpot.   
The runner held the soft fabric to his nose, giving it an appreciative sniff. He couldn't tell exactly which hoodie this was, but it didn't really matter to him. The trickster had good taste in clothing items, especially lounge wear, and this hoodie like all of his others, was soft to the touch and smelled liked him. That's all Octavio really needed right now. 

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Octavio heard some shuffling outside the front door of the apartment. Part of him wanted to grab a weapon, but the only thing he had close to him that could be considered a blunt object was his gaming controller and he wasn't about to risk breaking that. It was then, the logical side of his brain spoke up and he realised it was probably just Elliott coming home from work.   
"Power's out here too, huh?" the trickster said, as he stepped inside and removed his jacket and placed his sodden umbrella near the coat rack. "Babe? You here?"   
"Over here!" Octavio called back, from his spot next to the couch.   
Elliott was quickly making his way over, managing to trip over thin air on the way before crouching down next to his lover.   
"Why are you on the floor? Did you fall?"   
The runner shrugged, though he knew his partner couldn't see it.   
"I don't know. It's just cooler down here," he replied, lifting the blanket up as an invitation. "Come in."   
"I might be a little damp," the trickster warned him, as he slid in next to him, draping a protective arm over the speedster's shoulders. "How long has the power been out here? It went at the bar a little while ago."   
"It feels like it's been gone forever!" Octavio said with a sigh. "I didn't save my game before it went, so now all my progress is gonna be gone!"   
"Aw, that sucks," Elliott sympathised, giving him a light peck on the cheek. "Maybe it-." 

Another loud crash of thunder interrupted him, causing Octavio to startle again.   
"I didn't know you were scared of thunder," Elliott pointed out, squeezing him a little tighter.   
"I'm not scared of thunder!" the runner protested. "I'm not scared of anything!"   
"Hey, it's okay," his partner comforted. "It's not a big deal. We're all scared of something. You know how much I hate spiders."   
"I'm not scared…," Octavio reiterated, beginning to fidget with the sleeve of the hoodie he was still holding. "It's just…".   
He sighed, and paused for a moment trying to think of the right words to use.   
"When I was a kid I was super shitty," he began to explain. "Like...more shitty than I am now."   
"Yeah, you hated all your nannies so you acted out," Elliott said. "I think a lot of kids would have done the same."   
"There was this one...one of the first ones I remember having so I was about...three years old. Maybe four. We don't get rain and thunder much on Psamathe. But when we do...it's bad. Kinda like here. I remember this one rainstorm being so bad. There was lightning and everything. And that time I was pretty scared. But I was only small so it doesn't count. Anyways, my nanny was getting pissy that I wouldn't go to bed. But there was no power, and I was a little scared bitch who wouldn't go to bed without a night light-"   
"Tav...you were literally a child."   
"Whatever," the runner said, waving his hand dismissively. "Anyways she's screaming at me. She puts me to bed and I keep getting back up because I don't wanna be in my room on my own because I didn't like the dark and my nightlight wasn't working because we had no power. She gets so mad, she locks me in my room."   
Elliott furrowed his eyebrows.   
"That's horrible."   
"Yeah, I guess," Octavio shrugged, toying with the hoodie's sleeve again. "I couldn't stop crying because I thought the shadows in my room were ghosts. And every time the thunder came, I cried harder because I thought it was monsters growling and they were gonna eat me. I slept under my bed that night because I thought they wouldn't find me under there. Papá fired her pretty soon after, and got someone else."   
"She sounds like a real bitch," the trickster eventually spoke up, causing his partner to snort.   
"Yeah, she kinda was. She used to give me _granola_ bars as a snack. I'm glad she got fired," Octavio replied. "But yeah...when the power went out here I wasn't scared it just...kinda reminded me of all that."   
"I'm sorry," Elliott said, pulling him into a one armed hug. "You shouldn't have had to go through that." 

"Did your family do anything when there were thunderstorms?"  
Elliott thought the question over, his mind beginning to reminisce about his childhood.   
"I remember when I was really young, my dad used to get a torch and use it to make shadow puppets on the wall," he began, wistfully. "We'd sit on the floor with blankets and we'd make up stupid stories. Mom, would make us hot hot chocolate on this old burner thing. One of my brothers used to get super freaked out by thunder."   
"That sounds cool."   
The trickster hummed quietly.   
"I remember one time, me and my brothers were walking home from somewhere and it started to pour down. Like...it was so bad that standing out in the rain actually kinda hurt. It was making everything super muddy. When we eventually got home we were _soaked_ and dirty. Mom just laughed at us and made hot chocolate again."   
"Your mom is so cool."   
"Yeah...she was the best. Uh... _is_ the best!"   
The pair fell silent for a few moments, and Elliott noticed how his boyfriend sighed heavily to himself as he slumped against him.   
"Hey," he said, regaining the runner's attention, patting his arm lightly. "Maybe I could make you some hot chocolate."   
"The power's out, amor. We can't use the stove or the microwave."   
The trickster ran a hand through his curls.   
"Oh, yeah...I forgot. Good thing the Witts are known for their delicious home recipes that can be easily improvised on the spot!" 

Octavio wouldn't exactly call what Elliott came up with a "delicious home recipe". It was mediocre at best; cocoa powder, chocolate syrup, milk and ice shaked in one of his cocktail shakers. He called it an "iced chocolate". Not the most inventive name in the world, but it got the point across. Although their choice of beverage was questionable for the current weather, it was still fun to snuggle up with their drinks under some blankets on the living room floor. Elliott had gotten the bright idea, to use his phone's flashlight and shine it on the wall so they could make shadow puppets like his dad used to.   
"This one's a butterfly," he said, holding both of his palms next to each other and wiggling his fingers. "Or…a bat. Depending on your mood."   
"I think I got one!" the runner piped up, holding up his middle and index fingers, like a peace sign. "Mira. It's a bunny."   
"If you kind of stick your thumb out a little like this, you can give them a nose," Elliott said, adjusting his lover's hand accordingly. "And if you bend your fingers down a little...you've got a puppy."   
Octavio curled his fingers into a fist, thinking to himself.   
"What's that supposed to be?" the trickster asked quietly. "A rock?"   
"It kind of reminds me of one of Caustic's gas traps."  
"Oh, yeah?" Elliott replied, a playful tone to his voice. "I know what will _really_ make it a Caustic trap."   
He cupped his hands together, making sure to trap some air inside before clenching them together repeatedly, creating a squeaking sound that resembled flatulence. The sound caught Octavio off guard, causing him to almost choke on his drink, as he fell back onto the blankets giggling.   
"It's a fart trap!"   
"Hey, Tav? Would you consider Caustic one of your best...com- _fart-_ es?"   
The pun made them both giggle harder. 

Elliott settled himself down next to his partner with a warm chuckle, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.   
"You always know how to make things fun," Octavio said, leaning into him.   
" _You_ always know how to make things fun," the trickster returned, draping an arm over his stomach. "I like being able to spend time with you doing dumb stuff."   
"Me too."   
They found each other's lips in the dark, with a practiced precision, kissing each other softly. Elliott held him close when they parted, running his fingers gently down his spine as the thunder rumbled outside again. Octavio didn't jump this time, feeling more at ease now that he had Elliott by his side. Maybe bad weather could be fun, afterall.


End file.
